


在相愛以前

by universe_110



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 就是個Farrier假裝不知道Collins對自己有感覺，又主動出手的PWP無考據、沒有做任何功課也沒有Beta。





	1. Chapter 1

 

Collins不知道為什麼會變成這樣。

淋浴時間是他一天之中最喜歡的時刻，讓熱水帶走疲倦及壓力、與短暫的平和相擁總能讓Collins完全放鬆；偶爾他也會跟一般男人一樣，在洗澡時順便幫自己解決一些小問題。

而現下，有個男人強硬地加入他的淋浴時間，甚至毫無廉恥地摸向不該摸的地方。

「你給我滾去隔壁間洗澡！」Collins咬牙說道，他的聲音摻進水聲，想要掙脫身後男人的牽制，無奈左手有傷無法放大動作，「Farrier......，別。」

「我好心想幫你的忙。」沒把Collins的抗拒放在耳裡，貼在對方背上的Farrier的手順著水流往下摸去，他握住那因為興奮而脹成粉色的性器，Farrier的視線越過Collins的肩膀緊盯那處，他沙啞的聲音隱藏在水聲之下，Farrier在Collins耳邊提醒：「別出聲。」

「......滾。」用氣音反駁，Collins緊閉雙眼試圖逃離身下的快感，男人粗糙的手掌不算舒服，但那可是Farrier——Collins可悲地想。

那可是Farrier，不知道在他自慰時出現過多少次的男人，Collins不知道為什麼Farrier會 _察覺_ 到這件事；平時他對Farrier的態度，就像是冷眼看一個搗蛋鬼在營中胡鬧，即使無法否認他常常是Farrier的同夥，但那些都只是稱得上「好搭檔」的狀態，而他們不應該發展至此——早上意外被鐵絲劃傷手臂時，Farrier一臉擔心的樣子讓Collins花了好大的力氣才平撫內心的悸動，但他卻無法拒絕Farrier提議要幫他洗澡的那個片刻，一個錯誤的選擇讓事情發展到無法收拾的地步。

他們不應該這樣。

Collins嗚咽著再次掙扎，他虛弱又小聲地表示：「Farrier，別鬧。」

「噓......」

Farrier充滿哄騙的聲音在Collins耳邊響起，他因為這樣敏感得全身顫抖，低啞的笑聲緊接著傳進耳裡，Collins恨不得直接撞牆讓自己昏過去。

水聲及男人越來越粗的喘氣佔據Collins的聽覺，緊接著侵襲他的是集中在胯下的刺激——Collins咬牙憋住的呻吟在Farrier惡質地撫過他毫無防備的胸口瞬間失守，他忍不住拔高的音量下一秒就消失在Farrier的掌心裡，Collins聽到男人語帶笑意的揶揄：「別太享受，兄弟。」

Collins抗議地踩在Farrier的腳上，後者的笑聲在喉間小心翼翼滾了一圈，接著他們繼續這場鬧劇。Farrier捋動的速度慢慢加快，Collins忍不住按上男人的手腕，但他根本無法施力——Collins根本沒有想要阻止Farrier的意思，貼在男人腳背上的力道鬆懈了，Collins的理智逐漸遠離，他的身體軟在Farrier懷裡，緊接著，他感覺到抵在尾椎上的充血，Collins倒抽一口氣，Farrier的舌頭很快舔上他的耳廓，「噓，冷靜。」

「嗚嗯——」Collins根本還沒來得及反擊，就因為男人瞬間收緊的力道而敏感地縮起身體，他快要高潮了，而Farrier不斷蹭在自己身上的慾望在此刻卻諷刺的成為催情劑，Collins揚起脖子、靠在對方的頸間，在他射精的同時，Farrier在他的脖子上輕輕啃了一口。

從腦袋空白到恢復意識，Collins感覺到Farrier的手還沒放開自己，他左手臂的傷口因為無暇顧及而濕透，偏高的水擦過那處帶來陣陣刺痛；Collins拉下男人放在自己腹部上的手，並往前跨了一小步拉開兩人的距離，卻又在轉身之後被Farrier扯進懷裡。

這下，他們兩人終於對上視線。

 Farrier眉頭深鎖——每回面對烈日、聆聽會議中的議題、執行一場艱困的飛行策略時，Farrier總是帶著這樣的表情；此時此刻，他的目標是攻陷Collins的嘴。

Collins當然知道這件事，他猶豫著是否退開，但Farrier的視線太專注，他就像是被黏著在那雙瞳孔中動彈不得。Farrier再次湊近，但沒有吻上來，Collins知道對方在試探，而他在等待；這是一場看誰先動作的耐力賽——最後他們誰也沒贏得勝負，在濕答答的淋浴間裡面，湊合著規律的水流聲，Collins嚐到了一個充滿水份的吻。

嘴唇緊貼的時間過得特別久，Farrier最終耐不住性子首先舔開Collins的嘴，他的性器同時蹭過Collins的腹部，後者是因為驚嚇張開嘴的——這種事情也只有無賴一般的Farrier做得出來，Collins有些無奈地接受對方的侵略，但他仍遲疑著是否該主動一些，Farrier蹭在腹部的陰莖越來越放肆，Collins在對方刻意用龜頭戳弄他的肚臍眼時啃了下對方的嘴唇。

被警告的Farrier咧嘴笑出來，他們瞇著眼睛凝視彼此，在一句話也沒說的情況下，他們再次貼在一起——Farrier從Collins的嘴角吻到對方的脖子，Collins因為害怕對方失去理智在上頭印了不該有的咬痕而輕輕抽氣；Farrier握著自己的陰莖捋動，他的氣息逐漸變粗，Farrier伸手掐上Collins的臀部，並將對方往後推了一些，他們離開水流攻擊的主要地帶，呼吸及心跳在彼此的感知中變得鮮明，Collins這才發現自己在顫抖，他匆匆瞥了眼一下又一下蹭在自己身上的肉器後倒抽一口氣——光是再次回到現實感受眼前的男人就讓他覺得尾椎發麻，這時Farrier又往他的屁股掐了一下，Collins叫出來之前，對方準確地用嘴堵住他。

唇舌交纏的聲音狡猾地在水聲中遊走，明明不在蓮蓬頭之下，Collins全身卻發燙，他感受著Farrier越來越快的脈搏，然後追上去——Farrier射在他的肚子上，Collins覺得自己全身都染上對方的味道，他在Farrier喘氣的時候稍稍退開，他們抵著彼此的額頭，依舊什麼也沒說。

Collins在Farrier稱不上正常的幫助下完成沐浴，他們一前一後走出淋浴間，就在Collins慶幸沒有其他人的時候，同寢室的Frank就出現在淋浴間門口，對方對他們打招呼，「嘿，Collins，你的臉好紅，沒事吧？」

「呃。」一下子不知道該怎麼反應的Collins停頓得欲蓋彌彰，他下意識瞥向Farrier，後者則是若無其事的樣子從後面攔上他的肩膀。

「Collins一直都是這樣，不是嗎？」

「的確。」Frank一下子就被說服了，也許他只是隨口一問，而Collins太小題大作。

 

他們回到寢室， Farrier搶一步爬上原本是Collins睡的上鋪，他逕自拍好枕頭之後衝著還站在下面的Collins說：「你的手上有傷，我跟你交換吧。」

「為什麼？我很好，這點傷不礙事！」突然回神的Collins比平常更激動地反駁。

Farrier根本不把這個抗議放在眼裡，他直接躺下之後向大家道了晚安。

那天晚上，Collins躺在充滿Farrier味道的床鋪裡，腦袋一片混亂地回想著Farrier在浴室對他做的那些事——即使臉紅心跳，Collins仍糾結於Farrier這麼做的動機。

是惡作劇？是欲求不滿？是試探？

Collins煩躁地翻身，卻因為這樣不小心壓到手臂上的傷口，他反射性叫出聲，但很快閉嘴，就在他慶幸自己沒吵到其他夥伴時，那個熟悉的低喊鑽進他耳裡。

「Collins？你還好嗎？」

稍稍抬起頭瞥向床尾，Collins看到爬下床察看的Farrier，透過微光映入視線的男人滿臉睡意，那張皺起的臉讓Collins差點笑出來，他裝出睏倦的聲音回覆：「什麼？」

Farrier接到回覆後認為自己判斷錯誤，他傻氣地點點頭之後爬回床鋪，同時丟下一句：「沒事就好。」

寢室再度恢復平靜，Collins把棉被拉高一些，Farrier剛剛留下的那句話成了他的助眠藥——管他的，反正他們沒事就好。

 

這個插曲並沒有對他們產生其他變化，Farrier之後沒有再蓄意進入Collins的淋浴間，他們恢復原本的相處模式，Collins連多愁善感都還來不及，他們就被派上戰場了——Collins沒有想過他們在被迫告別之時，甚至連看對方一眼的機會都沒有。

那架已經無動力的戰鬥機緩緩往敦克爾克前進的畫面，在英國成功撤出敦克爾克之後常常出現在他的夢境中；即使之後戰爭結束，Collins還是會在深夜裡因為那個畫面、那個男人驚醒哭泣。

 

某天，Collins抱著剛採買完的蔬果，有些艱難地想要開門的時候，身後有個溫度欺上，Collins在轉身之前聽見了他時常想起的聲音：「 _噓，冷靜。_ 」

「......去你媽的冷靜。」Collins把手上的東西塞到身後男人的懷裡，他迅速打開門之後將對方拉進屋內。

裝著蔬果的袋子掉在地上，裡頭的東西散落一地，而Collins無暇顧及這些，他用盡全力抱住眼前的男人，「沒事就好。」

「嗯。」Farrier輕輕吐出一口氣，他緩緩抬起手，回覆Collins的擁抱，「我回來了。」

 

 

-Fin.

 

在下筆的時候才發現飛官有點難兒!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!（交卷

Collins真的好可愛嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚，誰都不許欺負他!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 


	2. Hold you in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希望買到日本電影場刊的祭品文，感謝 @偽文青小神風 的幫忙！！！！！！（過年努力寫完了XD）  
> 摻了碎玻璃的肉，但至少故事結束前他們都很好～

 

Farrier在回到英國之後，理所當然地跟Collins一起生活。他們合租下Mr.Dawson在街角的房間，那是一棟住滿各種人的公寓，Collins起初很慶幸他能夠因此順利融入一般人的生活，但當他發現隔壁小孩的哭鬧以及樓上常常傳來的敲打聲時常讓剛回英國的Farrier坐立不安後，Collins就開始考慮要尋找新住所。

「我不要緊。」當Farrier發現Collins正在看租屋傳單時這麼說，「我很好。」

而Collins一點也不相信Farrier所說的“我很好”。

Farrier的神色不如從前自信煥發，雙眼也不如從前明亮，Collins不敢問Farrier在當俘虜期間的遭遇，同時，他也還沒準備好知道。

 

聖誕節快要抵達了，這是Farrier回到英國的第一個節日，當大家沈浸在新年即將來臨的喜悅中，看起來提不起勁的Farrier一如往常在Collins下班後一同到超市，Collins特意買了半隻烤雞，甚至帶了瓶紅酒，他在把紅酒放入籃子裡時衝著Farrier問：「這是你喜歡的那個牌子吧？」

Farrier的臉上掛著淡淡微笑，他點點頭。

直到晚餐，一切都進行順利，他們甚至聊起過去的趣事，Collins以為這是Farrier越來越好的徵兆——即使在Farrier回英國後，他們最多的接觸僅止於久違相見的那一個擁抱，Collins將客房清出來當作Farrier的房間——他們在當兵時，至少是睡在彼此的上層或下層。Collins不敢隨意提到當時發生在軍營淋浴間裡的吻、擁抱及手活，那段過去就像是薄薄的冰層，只要一提及就會支離破碎。

那天晚上，他們互道晚安後各自回房，Collins在現實與夢境間游離，突然一陣低沈的尖叫吵醒他，Collins坐起身，接著他聽見了第二聲——從隔壁傳來的。

Collins打開Farrier的房間門，映入眼簾的是蜷曲在床鋪中嘶吼的男人，Collins想也沒想就撲上去抱住對方，他可以感受到那明顯的顫抖，也可以感受到籠罩在Farrier身上、如同陰影一般的記憶，Collins低聲哄著：「Farrier，沒事了，我在這裡，你很安全......Farrier、Farrier、Farrier，快醒來。」

在他懷裡顫抖的Farrier沒有醒，Collins第一次覺得這個身形比自己大上一號的男人看起來這麼小、這麼脆弱，他收緊擁抱，湊到Farrier耳邊持續說著：「醒來，沒事了，Farrier，你很安全，你在一個無比安全的房間裡......。」

Farrier的甦醒並不溫和，伴隨著驚懼、攻擊、憤怒，Collins在毫無防備的狀態下被Farrier翻身壓在床上，他下意識用雙手互住自己的臉，同時大叫Farrier的名字——值得慶幸的是，男人高舉的拳頭在落下前停止。

Collins藉著灑入房間的光線察看Farrier的表情，男人臉部線條僵硬不已，上頭佈滿了惡夢逼出的一層薄汗；Collins慢慢卸下防備，輕輕握住Farrier的手，「嘿，是我。」

「我知道。」Farrier啞著聲音回應，他低下頭，用手臂遮住自己的臉，「我知道。我很抱歉，Collins，我以為我沒事了、我......」

Collins在適應了黑夜中的微弱光線後，才發現習慣裸睡的Farrier身上，被各種傷痕攀爬著。他顫抖著手，緩慢且猶豫地碰上對方，Farrier衝著他勉強又充滿痛苦地扯出一個難看的微笑，「對，這是他們的傑作。他們說這是聖誕禮物，Collins。」

「他們不該這樣。」Collins感覺到卡在喉間的苦澀，他的手緩緩往上碰到Farrier的臉頰，「我應該要逼你折返，如果我不是抱著僥倖，你也不會——」

「那不是你的錯。」抓著Collins的手，Farrier偏過頭往那處印了一個幾乎不可見的吻，「是你讓我活下來。你在我的腦袋裡，你是我忍受一切的獎賞。」

消化完Farrier的所有話語之後，Collins滿臉驚訝，他用拇指蹭了蹭男人的臉頰，「我以為，那是一個玩笑。」

「那不是玩笑。」Farrier痛苦地低吟，他用乾燥的嘴唇追逐著Collins的手指，「你是一切的解藥。」

事發突然。

Collins還沒來得及好好咀嚼一切，也不知道是誰先動作，當他回過神時，他們倆的嘴唇早已緊密纏綿。

Farrier身上的汗水吸附著冷空氣，接著又被兩人慢慢上升的體溫給融化；Collins可以聽見細微的喜悅從兩人的嘴邊傳出，他的耳根因此發燙脹紅，身上的衣服不知道什麼時候離開，Collins感覺到自己的胯間累積了不同以往的熱度，而Farrier很快貼上來的硬度讓他清醒，Collins還沒來得及問話，Farrier擅自加快磨蹭的動作。

「Collins、Collins、Collins......。」Farrier的臉埋在Collins頸間，他無法控制擁抱的力道，聲音卻虛弱得如昂貴瓷器，一個不小心就會碰碎，懷中的人讓Farrier確認自己的存在，兩人的溫度也讓過去的記憶重新修復，黑白的畫面頓時充滿色彩，Farrier輕聲顫抖說道：「那些都不是玩笑，Collins。」

毫無心理準備的Collins在Farrier的吻落在耳邊時呻吟出聲——被過度的力道擁抱的窒息感使他重新感受到Farrier，也使他遺忘現實，他忍不住用相對的力量擁抱對方——就在他喊出第二聲前，樓上鄰居的敲打聲破壞了他們與現實之間的薄牆，Collins及時將叫聲吞回去，Farrier微弱的笑聲接著傳進耳裡，「這裡的隔音真差。」

「我、呃.......Farrier，我、」被突如其來的揶揄搞得手足無措——就如同Farrier突然闖進他的淋浴間的狀況——Collins熱著耳根任由Farrier的擁抱箍著自己，任由每一吋肌膚被男人的氣息佔領，在Farrier又一次呼喊自己的名字時，Collins低聲脫口而出：「我沒有準備任何東西。」

聞言，Farrier停頓許久，他終於鬆開擁抱，抬起身與Collins對視：「......我們想的是一樣的嗎？」

「我想是的。」Collins慶幸Farrier的床頭燈沒開，他的臉熱得都可以煎蛋了，「如果不是的話，我們也不會......不會、那樣。」

Farrier的雙眼被夜光照得閃亮，就像是兩顆漂亮的黑珍珠，他凝視著Collins開始游移的雙眸慢慢劃開微笑，他不再說話，接著低下頭吻上Collins的嘴，並再度用自己的勃起蹭上Collins的。

 

好不容易連結上的情感記憶不需言語，他們靠著親吻、撫摸、磨蹭重新組織默契，兩人的喘息逐漸粗重，Farrier可以想像得出Collins的臉會有多紅，而Collins可以用全身察覺Farrier如豹子一般的眼神是如何鎖定他——無法喊出聲音的限制讓Collins更加緊繃，他們身上剩餘的衣料在不知不覺中退去，Collins在Farrier的手貼上身體時輕輕顫抖；在沒有噪音的空間中，連接吻、磨蹭的聲音都被放大，Collins心驚膽戰地想著這些聲音會被發現，同時又被Farrier的挑逗拉回慾望之中。

毫無預警的，Collins被Farrier拉扯著翻身，他轉頭便接下男人的吻，Collins戀戀不捨地看著對方離開自己的嘴，轉戰親上後頸、背部、後腰，在Farrier舔上尾椎時，Collins得咬住枕頭才能好好把叫聲藏起；他知道Farrier要做什麼——這些事情多少都會在軍中流傳——Farrier親吻著他的臀部，接著輕輕掰開他的臀瓣，Collins在某一次顫抖的深呼吸時，Farrier的舌頭就舔了進來。

而這次他沒忍住叫聲。

Farrier的手掐上他的臀部示意他小聲，Collins弓起身體往床鋪貼，雙手揪緊床單忍下一次又一次無法宣洩的呻吟；Farrier的手來回在他的大腿及屁股之間安撫，Collins喘著氣，被舌頭進入的身體軟爛如泥，Collins知道這還不是重頭戲，那一次次的刺激加快了他的心跳脈搏，也刻畫了他腦中的期待——Farrier終於從他臀間退開，Collins幾乎在同時轉頭，他看著對方親吻著自己肩頭的樣子，忍不住湊了上去親吻男人的鼻尖，「Farrier，Farrier......做吧。」

得到允諾的男人粗喘不語，在張口舔吻上Collins紅潤著嘴唇之後，Farrier的手探到Collins腿間，他握住對方因為緊繃而軟下的性器緩緩捋動，金髮男人顫抖卻又不斷轉頭的樣子使Farrier瞬間理解——他們都是受傷的獸，渴望又遲疑地佔有彼此的溫度。

Collins被自己進入時疼得打顫，Farrier只得不斷親吻他的背部、愛撫濕答答卻又逐漸喪失硬度的性器，身下的Collins承受著一切——看似若無其事的等待，隱藏著隨時可能失去的定時炸彈，Farrier慶幸自己撐下來、活下來，甚至回到英國、Collins身邊；他落在對方身上的吻越來越溫柔，就像是在對待剛出生的幼崽一樣，Collins的身體慢慢放鬆，Farrier也將自己完全送入，他們維持好一會兒連結的姿勢，誰也沒說話，身體糾纏著，呼吸糾纏著，舌頭糾纏著，Farrier拉開兩人的距離時，才發現他們的眼角都沾著閃閃發亮的淚痕。

「動一動，Farrier，求你動一動。」

Collins的聲音可憐又可愛，Farrier一下子就失去思考的能力，他趴在對方身上、雙手壓制Collins抓在臉頰兩側的手腕，由後往前的挺胯讓室內迴盪肉體拍打聲，快而輕巧，稍縱即逝卻深深進入。Farrier的臉貼在Collins的頸上，他可以感覺到兩人的血液跳動的速度變得相同；Farrier看著Collins喊不出的聲音都化成空氣中的愛意，他把自己的愛通通藏進Collins左耳下的那塊肌膚上，或輕或重地將吐息噴在上頭，最後咬出了一個紅紅的印。

側臉貼在床鋪上的Collins被操得雙眼迷濛、嘴巴微啟，Farrier偶爾會忍不住親吻他的嘴角，但更多時候他喜歡整個人貼在Collins身上，讓兩人混成相同的氣味——Farrier的動作越來越快，他在察覺Collins要被操出聲前伸手按住對方的嘴，一陣快速抽插後，他們在濕透的交合聲、重重的呼吸之下一前一後高潮射精。

直到呼吸在黑夜中緩緩平穩，Collins看著眼前兩人交疊的手發呆一陣後，反手抓著Farrier的手放到嘴邊親吻，他閉上眼輕輕說：「我感謝你此刻在我身邊。」

回應他的是落在眼角上的印記，Farrier的嘴唇乾燥又溫暖。

 

*

 

後來，他們搬出Mr.Dawson的房間，換了隔音比較好的公寓。

Farrier的狀況在Collins的照顧及心理醫師的治療下逐漸好轉，Collins偶爾還是會被Farrier的大叫嚇醒，但他們有很好的方法可以治癒Farrier被惡夢摧殘的內心。

在某個周末早晨，Collins的鬧鐘在工作天的時間響起，他賴皮著拉起棉被把自己的臉蓋住，睡在他身後的Farrier在幾秒之後不耐煩地摳摳他的背，「Collins，你的鬧鐘。」

「幫我關。」Collins含糊表示。

聞言，Farrier在半夢半醒中消化完對方充滿撒嬌的語氣後起身按掉鬧鐘，然後蹭進被窩裡，由後往前將Collins結實抱緊。

無論過去怎麼殘忍，現下只要張開雙臂，他們就擁有彼此。

 

-Fin

 

最近又重看了一次，覺得Farrier真的好讓人心疼啊QDQ

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有科普，只有糖！

 

Collins結束工作後通常都是直接回家，偶爾順路去採買些食材。

跟Farrier搬出Mr.Dawson的公寓之後，Farrier也換了工作，他在附近的修車廠上班，因為熱愛工作，Farrier通常都是修車廠中最後一個離開的，也因此晚餐通常都是由Collins準備，Farrier則在假日補償。

這天，Collins晚了十五分鐘下班，他一邊盤算著晚餐，一邊衝進超市把材料買齊；推開家門後，Farrier出乎他意料之外的已經到家了，Collins將東西放在餐桌上，Farrier正好轉頭給他一個微笑：「今天晚了一些？」

「對，我也順路去買了些東西。」Collins脫下外套隨意丟在沙發上，接著走進廚房，「你今天怎麼那麼早？」

「驚喜。」流暢地將義大利麵放在盤上並擺盤，Farrier將完成的那一盤塞到Collins手中之後，接續剩下的動作，「別擔心，我沒被炒魷魚，我只是難得準時下班，Collins。」

在自己座位上坐下的Collins白了個眼，「感謝上帝，在忙碌的一天之後能吃到Farrier做的晚餐真是太感動了。」

解下圍裙跟著坐下的Farrier拉好椅子，他在開動前用叉子輕輕敲了一下放在桌子上的紅酒瓶，「七年前的今天，我們第一次見面。」

「什麼？」還沒來得及消化訊息的Collins下意識問道，接著瞪大眼睛，看向雙眼亮得不可思議的Farrier，坐在對面的大男人因為他的反應而有些靦腆，Collins瞬間不知所措，「抱歉，我忘記了......不對，為什麼你會記得這個？」

Farrier揉揉鼻子試圖維持若無其事的樣子，他聳聳肩，用叉子捲了一些義大利麵放入嘴裡，「沒什麼，就是記得。」

「該不會是從那時候就開始暗戀我了吧？」Collins開玩笑說著，沒想到Farrier沒繼續說話，他停下動作，有些驚訝地看向對方：「......我說對了？」

Farrier埋頭認真吃著義大利麵，他們倆沈默一陣之後，男人深吸一口氣，熱著耳根抬起頭，「對。你說對了。」

「......噢。」Collins一時之間不知道該如何反應，他看著Farrier一臉困窘且比他不知所措的樣子腦袋一片混亂，臉頰的溫度也越來越高，Collins確定自己的耳朵一定變得跟Farrier一樣燙。

面對Collins這樣的反應，Farrier頓時覺得自己像個傻子，他忍不住放下餐具將臉埋進雙手間，當了五秒鐘的鴕鳥之後，Farrier低聲喃喃“這也太尷尬了”，之後抬起頭，「好了，不要管我記住了什麼蠢事，好好享受晚餐就好？」

被Farrier笨拙的舉動逗笑的Collins輕鬆了不少，他踢了一下男人的腳：「別這樣，我很開心。」

「......真的？」

「對。」Collins用叉子捲起了一些麵條放進嘴裡，接著含糊說道：「不管是晚餐還是紅酒，或者是Farrier笨拙的樣子，都讓我非常開心。」

Farrier在Collins洗碗時回擊了這個調戲一般的揶揄。他湊到專注洗碗的Collins身後，雙手撐在水槽邊圈出一個不讓Collins隨意逃跑的範圍；在Collins轉身抗議前，Farrier搶先咬上Collins的後頸，後者全身彈了一下之後抱怨：「嘿！我差點摔破盤子。」

「對不起。」意外坦率道歉的Farrier一面說著，一面用鼻子磨蹭對方的脖子，略矮一些的身高讓Farrier可以清楚觀察Collins的後頸慢慢漲成紅色的畫面，「我只是想讓你開心。」

「什——Farrier！」感覺到身後男人摸向褲頭的手，Collins下意識想往後，撞上Farrier的身體時，Collins才想到自己進退兩難的狀況，他心跳加速的同時虛弱抗議，「我盤子還沒洗乾淨......。」

 「你慢慢洗。」額頭抵在金髮男人的後頸上，Farrier低聲說著，在接續下一句話的同時噴出笑意：「讓你非常開心的事情交給我就好了。」

Collins這才發現對方是在報復。

腹間慢條斯理的撫摸讓Collins的動作變得緩慢顫抖——這件事情一直都讓他很煩惱，關於Farrier撫摸他時，他的身體總會無法克制地提高敏感度這件事。Collins把洗乾淨的晚盤疊好，還沒來得及抓過毛巾把手擦乾，Farrier搶先一步握住他的手牽上，「嘿......。」

「這讓你開心嗎？」Farrier啞著聲音問道，他用乾燥的嘴唇磨蹭眼前漂亮的嫩白皮膚，沒親幾下上頭就透出淺淺的粉色，Farrier忍不住張口咬了下，「Collins，你喜歡這樣嗎？」

整個人縮在水槽與深厚男人之間的Collins抬起被牽著的手，接著張口用差不多的力道回覆Farrier，耳後傳來的輕笑震動Collins的胸口——那是一份不可思議且讓他不敢相信的滿足感——思及此，Collins收緊被Farrier握著的手，「喜歡。」

怯弱卻堅定的回答讓Farrier噴出笑意，「我也很喜歡。」

他們接著這樣磨蹭了許久，Farrier拉著Collins轉身，他們終於好好接吻，Collins的臉很紅，Farrier的笑意很深，他們親著親著離開廚房、抵達客廳；Farrier不顧Collins毫無威嚇性的抗議把堆方壓在地毯上，他坐在那個皺著眉卻滿臉通紅的戀人身上，Farrier脫掉上衣之後趴下去再次吻住Collins，「我昨天才好好清了一下地板，很乾淨的。」

「那才不是重點——」Collins抗議之時，身上的襯衫被對方拉出，扣子以非常快的速度一顆一顆離開崗位——每次遇到這種狀況，Collins都不知道該怎麼做，他的雙手傻傻地擱在兩邊，坐在身上的男人在把襯衫完全解開之後衝著他眨眼，Collins不想承認那真的是該死的帥氣。

Farrier的手摸過對方通紅的臉、脖子及身體，他看著那雙漂亮的藍眼睛因為敏感顫抖而盈滿水氣的樣子，Farrier忍不住親了上去，「我從第一次看到你，就想這樣對你。」

Collins因為男人粗糙的手掌顫抖，因為男人的吻點燃體溫，他在對方扯開自己的褲頭時抱住壓在身上的Farrier，Collins聽到自己的聲音虛弱地說：「就不能去房間嗎......。」

笑著低下頭找到Collins的嘴唇，Farrier舔了上去：「不行，而且沒必要。」

Collins喘著氣看著Farrier把他的褲子脫掉，接著從一旁的櫃子裡拿出潤滑液跟保險套，Collins忍不住遮住臉，「你怎麼可以把那個放在那裡——」回應他的是調皮的惡作劇笑聲。

他因為那個笑聲怦然心動，整顆心都被那個笑聲盈滿了。Collins的腦中閃過一個個過去Farrier在軍中對他惡作劇之後的得意表情，原本無聲的畫面現在搭上了這個笑聲——他感覺到Farrier沾著潤滑液的手指熟門熟路地按上自己準備要被撐開的地方，看著男人一臉認真的樣子忍不住嗚咽了聲。

一聽到Collins微弱的呻吟，Farrier立即停下動作，「痛？」

躺在地毯上的金髮男人搖搖頭，他把腿張得更開，然後抓著Farrier的手腕催促，「快一點。」

Farrier先是愣了下，接著繼續動作。他們誰也沒說話，越來越多的潤滑液讓空間中迴盪著預告性愛的水聲，Collins大口喘著氣，他的雙手一如往常地放在身體兩邊，直到Farrier看不下去握住他半勃的性器，Collins很難適應這個，他半推拒地握住Farrier的手，但無法阻止男人繼續動作；他的身體裡塞著三根手指，Collins在Farrier毫無節奏可言地用手指擦過他的前列腺時哼聲低吟，他咬著嘴想要停下那些聲音，但Farrier總有辦法讓他擊潰他的防守。

看著Collins咬著豔紅漂亮的嘴唇，Farrier不住用拇指碰上Collins的下唇，然後在後者一臉茫然的時候說：「喜歡自己的味道？」

Collins花了五秒才意識到Farrier在說什麼，他的臉頰以不可思議的速度脹紅（Farrier最愛的畫面之一），然後抬起腿，用三成的力道踹了壓在身上的男人一腳——咧嘴笑著的Farrier順勢往後一退並一口氣抽出原本還在Collins身體裡的手指，後者敏感地縮了一下小腹，Farrier將手上濕黏的透明液體沾在對方身上，並在Collins再次抬腿威嚇的時候快速卸下身上的衣物，並拆開保險套幫自己戴上。

每一次面對這種畫面Colline都會不知道該怎麼反應——他看著戀人抓上他的腰，接著他們對上眼，Collins在Farrier專注的凝視下感覺到身體一點一滴被熟悉的東西打開，被填滿的感覺讓他幾乎忘記呼吸，Farrier的視線讓他熱血沸騰，Collins喘著氣閉上眼睛承受男人的進入。

Farrier在看見身下的戀人閉上眼睛的時候握住對方的性器，那個原本比自己白晰的地方因為充血而通紅可愛；他稍稍捋動幾下，聽見Collins軟軟的哼聲之後滿意地轉移陣地，他的手緩緩往上撫摸，最後停在嫩紅的胸部上，Farrier在Collins抓住他的手腕時輕輕捏住漂亮的乳頭，後者的下巴因為這樣往上畫出一道漂亮的弧度，這使Farrier瘋狂——他將剩下的部分一挺而入，因為被Collins收縮的軟肉纏緊忍不住低聲喘息。

他們維持這個樣子停頓許久，直到Collins緩過氣睜眼看向不知道從什麼時候開始就注視著他的Farrier，他們兩個的眼中映著彼此；客廳裡的暖光沒有足夠的光源卻讓他們能夠清楚看進對方眼裡，Collins伸手碰上Farrier的臉，接著慢慢往下，仔細地用手碰觸男人身上的每一塊肌肉及傷痕，最後停在對方下腹上，Collins可以清楚感受到Farrier的呼吸慢慢加重，「......你不動嗎？」

那雙藍眼睛水亮得就像是寶石一樣，Farrier受不了地低下頭用力親上吐出無辜問句的嘴，同時緩緩移動腰部、開始抽插。

Collins被操到忍不住瞇起眼、溢出呻吟（感謝老天他們現在可以不用顧慮鄰居）、甚至雙腿忍不住夾上Farrier的腰，後者順著力道埋進Collins的頸間啃咬親吻。Farrier享受著不斷傳進耳裡的軟綿呻吟，他喜歡在Collins身體裡的感覺，所以他總是就著深入淺出的模式動著，Collins的身體會被他操到變成粉紅色的，耳朵則會越來越紅——持續著頂弄動作的Farrier偏過頭注視Collins的側臉，他忍不住張口含住那變成樞機紅的耳垂，咬著他陰莖的軟肉因此快速蠕動了一陣，Farrier的笑意噴在剛剛自己咬出的印記上，他再次撐起身體鼓勵地握上Collins的手來到腿間，「自己碰碰？」

溢滿生理性淚水的雙眼緩緩地理解他的話，Farrier看著那像是初生小鹿一樣的眼神，引導Collins握住自己的性器開始擼動。

雖然Collins不會主動做這件事，但只要Farrier引導，他就會乖乖配合的態度總能讓Farrier重新再愛上對方一次。他轉而跪在Collins面前，抓著對方的腿加重頂弄的力道，看著對方可愛地握著自己、隨著自己的進出而低喊的樣子，Farrier感覺到更多血液往下腹集中，他無法控制地加快速度，隔著薄薄的保險套擦過Collins的前列腺，感受被溫暖柔軟的甬道絞緊的每一個瞬間，Farrier的喘息越來越重，眼前Collins自慰的速度也越來越快，他在皺眉、繃緊神經、縮緊肌肉的同時迎接一片空白卻暢快無比的高潮。

Farrier緩下呼吸時，看見他的Collins正發出求救一般的嗚咽，他勾起嘴角握住對方也快解放的性器，惡意地緩緩進出，同時用拇指描繪著頂端——Farrier很滿意看到Collins高潮的模樣——散亂的金色頭髮、緊閉的雙眼及因為舒服而皺起的眉頭，Farrier的手指追逐著這一切，之後往下延伸到還在快速起伏的胸口及腹部，那不同於自己的細緻肌膚，讓Farrier想把一切最好的都獻上。

「你怎麼還插在裡面？」好一會兒回神的Collins沙啞著聲音問。

「因為很舒服。」彎腰親上Collins身體的Farrier順勢退出自己，他像是在彌補前戲一樣的在對方身上落下一個個吻，附帶著輕舔啃咬，直到Collins顫抖著聲音叫他停下。

「我想去洗澡。」

「好。」

「那還繼續賴在我身上幹嘛？起來啦。」Collins一邊抱怨一邊拍拍Farrier的手臂。

心不甘情不願起身的Farrier看著Collins佯裝若無其事卻還是堅持穿上衣服才踏進浴室的樣子，突然起了一股『如果下次不帶套會怎樣』的念頭。

 

聽著浴室裡傳來的水聲，Farrier把保險套打結之後丟進垃圾桶。他把Collins丟在沙發上的外套拿起來掛好時，被探出口帶的紙張吸引；好奇心驅使他拿出來看——那是他們當年在準備執行敦克爾克任務前，在戰鬥機前拍攝的合照。

折線因為時間累積而明顯，照片的顏色也有些退了，但Farrier此時卻覺得那一切關於過去的畫面瞬間清晰無比。

他決定在Collins踏出浴室的時候給對方一個死緊的擁抱。

 

 

-TBC.

 

3月中寫到現在QDQ

請問有人想要在歐美翁與這一篇欲計有5個章節的飛官相見嗎OWQ/

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即使相愛，難免水逆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我做了一些私人設定，像是Farrier愛惡作劇，而Collins多愁善感。

 

日子在無聲之中緩緩走過，緩到Collins某天早上起床看到一旁Farrier毫無防備的睡臉，才赫然發現他們現在的相處時間，已經遠遠超過幾年前在軍中的相處時間。

Farrier的生活開始步入正軌，Collins可以隨著時間的推移，重新找回那些應該掛在Farrier臉上的表情——例如愛惡作劇的Farrier（通常都是捉弄他）、愛跟小動物相處的Farrier（尤其愛狗）、愛跟陌生人搭訕（如果對象是個美女他會更來勁）。Collins慢慢憶起他們一起在部隊裡的日子，那些Farrier看起來跟大家都很好，實則纏著他到處跑的畫面歷歷在目，有的時候Collins都要懷疑Farrier對其他弟兄的大而化之只是一個表象，對他的惡質捉弄才是他真實的一面——畢竟，他可沒聽說過誰被Farrier拉進浴室裡做一些可以排解性慾的事。

比較出乎Collins意外的是，Farrier在閒暇時會閱讀。除了機械相關的書籍之外，對方還會讀一些文學經典，Collins有一次在看到Farrier拿著《羅蜜歐與茱莉葉》仔細閱讀的時候，嚇得差點把紅茶打翻，此舉換來Farrier受傷的表情。那時，Farrier為了讓他信服於他會閱讀愛情文學，把他壓在床上好好示範了一輪，那些場景、話語在事後回想起來，Collins還是會覺得耳根發燙。

總而言之，一切的發展讓Collins滿意，他喜歡現在的狀況，也安於現在的狀況，他一直覺得這些都會持續且不改變。

 

這一陣子，Mr.Dawson的兒子，Peter，準備要結婚了。

這是一件令人開心的事，Collins知道消息後全心全意投入協助——對他來說，Peter就像是弟弟，且在戰爭時，Peter失去了哥哥及摯友，他可以理解Peter埋在心裡的傷感，他們兩個有太多相似的際遇，像是都進入過戰場、眼睜睜看著摯友離去（雖然他的Farrier回來了，他們還成為秘密情人）；花了幾年的時間，Peter那隱藏在堅強外表下的傷終於結痂，然後他遇到了很好的人，並決定步入婚姻，Collins打從心底為這件喜事高興，他幾乎每天下班都往Mr.Dawson家跑，幫忙確認婚禮細節，並準備一些相關用品。

「Lillian是一個很好的女孩。」Collins在某天晚上睡前告訴身邊已經閉上眼睛的Farrier，後者隨意應了聲，這讓Collins感到不怎麼滿意，他於是繼續說，「她相當體貼，跟Peter很相配，Mr.Dawson跟Mrs.Dawson都非常開心.....欸。」

Collins還沒把話說完，Farrier的手就伸過去拉下他的身體，Collins還沒來得及問話，Farrier低沈且不帶情緒的聲音就塞進耳裡：「很晚了，快睡吧。」

覺得莫名其妙卻不知如何反駁的Collins看著眼前沒有表情線條的臉，Collins伸出手戳戳Farrier的臉頰，卻得不到男人一如往常的反擊回應，這件事堵得Collins胸口悶，眼前男人逐漸平穩的呼吸聲讓他無法發難，Collins所幸抓著被子轉身背對Farrier入睡。

 

幫Peter忙了快兩週，Collins總算忙完他可以協助的部分，他在Peter邀請他擔任伴郎時猶豫了幾秒後拒絕了，他得回家好好處理他跟Farrier之間的關係。

Farrier從那晚拒絕溝通之後，就開始變得沈默寡言，Collins對此感到不安，但他又擱不下Peter的事情——思及此，Collins加快腳步，他走到住所大門口時抬頭看向他們的住所——客廳燈沒亮，Farrier應該還沒回到家。在拿出鑰匙打開大門之前，Collins又在下一秒收手，邁開腳步前往Farrier工作的修車廠。

那是他第一次到男人工作的地方，他憑著Farrier告訴過他的內容找到正確的地點（幸好就在住處的兩條街外），Collins看著已經拉下一半的鐵門以及從裡頭透出的微弱光源，他躊躇著該怎麼確認Farrier還在裡頭的同時，有個腳步往他的方向走近，「我先走啦，Farrier，你也別太晚回家。」

接著Collins聽見Farrier低沈的回應，然後看到剛剛說話的人從鐵門下鑽出，他連忙上前，「抱歉，先生，請問Farrier......」

「他在裡面。」男人伸手往鐵門內一指，之後看著Collins上下打量，「你是Farrier的室友？」

「呃，是。」

男人也沒停頓，也沒給Collins反應的時間，就彎腰往鐵門裡頭大喊：「Farrier，你的室友來找你了。」

沒有意料到對方會這麼做的Collins手足無措，他眼睜睜看著Farrier的同事哼著歌離開，思索著該自己主動進去修車廠還是要等Farrier出來的同時，從裡面照出來的光突然熄了，Collins看到Farrier從鐵門下出現，他們倆的視線才對上幾秒，Farrier什麼也沒說，轉身把鐵門關好。

Collins沒有想過尷尬的沈默會籠罩在他們彼此之間。

他可以感受到Farrier身上散發出生人勿近的的訊息，但他找不到原因；Collins在兩人接近超市時裝作若無其事地問：「我們進去買些東西？」而Farrier沒說話，僅是逕自改變腳步的方向，走進超市裡。

從來沒有碰過這種狀況的Collins覺得胸口一緊，一種從來沒有過的感覺在他的心上盤旋，跟著走進超市後，Collins心不在焉地走在陳列架之間，視線同時張望尋找著Farrier所在之處，他隨便拿了一包麵條跟橄欖油往男人身邊前進，沒有注意到腳邊的Collins在開口向Farrier搭話之前絆到丟置在地上的紙箱，Farrier眼明手快接住他——半倒在對方懷裡的Collins反應過來後急忙站直身體，他可以從對方眼裡讀到無奈，Collins低下頭小聲道歉，然後把東西放在提籃裡前往櫃臺結帳。

這次換他把Farrier甩在身後，Collins的腳步越來越快，但他不知道自己在逃避什麼；打開大門後，Collins沒有等待後面的男人就直接上樓，進屋、把東西放好等一連串動作完成後，Collins才意識到Farrier不該在他做完這些事後還沒上樓。

Farrier走了？Farrier生氣了？還是他就此離開？

Collins快速走道窗邊，只見男人坐在大門前的路擋上，抬頭望著他；沒有猶豫直接打開窗戶，Collins問：「你不上來？」

「我忘記帶鑰匙。」Farrier說，「大門上鎖了。」

不知道是因為聽見Farrier的聲音還是兩人終於有了交談，Collins的心情迅速恢復，快速跑下樓幫Farrier開門，「抱歉，我不知道你——」他的話還沒說完就整個人被男人緊緊抱住，「Farrier？」

「我覺得我好像要失去你。」

男人悶悶的聲音從頸間傳來，Collins愣了好一會兒才反應過來對方在說什麼——累積多天的困惑與不解終於明朗，Collins難得沒有在大街上拒絕Farrier的擁抱，他輕輕拍了拍對方的腰，躊躇半晌輕聲說：「那是我曾經的恐懼。」

Farrier再度不說話，他把手臂收得更緊，然後側過臉在Collins的頸間親了一口。

他們這樣維持了一陣，直到Collins看見街道的另一邊有人靠近，才輕輕推開Farrier，他們倆一前一後走進屋內。

 

晚餐後，Collins走到客廳，他將手上的水擦在正在看電視的Farrier身上，後者被他弄得一臉莫名其妙，Collins在他旁邊一屁股坐下，「說謊的懲罰，Mr. Farrier，大門根本沒鎖。」

聞言，Farrier不置可否地撇撇嘴，他用手撐著太陽穴，「......我只是不想把事情帶進屋裡講。」

Collins笑著用腳碰了一下Farrier的，後者下一秒反踢回來，他們就像以前打鬧時一樣幼稚，差別在於他們現在會注意時間，Collins氣喘吁吁、吐著舌頭說他要去洗澡，Farrier則是往沙發裡癱著，他看著對方離去的身影，覺得幾天以來的不踏實感終於如海灘上的腳印一樣慢慢消失在彼此的互動裡。

一前一後完成沐浴，Farrier帶著暖暖的水氣鑽進被窩，Collins一如往常還在看報紙，Farrier沒有睡前閱讀的習慣；幾天前他總是背對Collins悶著氣入睡，今天他伸手抱住Collins的腰，後者抗議幾聲之後就順著他的意思去；大概是被Farrier的睡臉傳染，Collins沒一下就收起報紙、關掉檯燈躺下，抱著他的男人發出滿意的哼聲後將他摟得更緊——他們兩個貼近到都能聽見彼此的心跳了。Collins有了不好的預感，他蹭著身體想要拉開距離，但連續快兩週冷戰的後果就是：比平常更容易被對方吸引。

一樣的沐浴乳香氣交雜著Farrier喜歡的香水淡香，Collins看著男人的睡臉聯想到上頭佈滿薄汗的樣子，這讓他瞬間熱了耳根。

Farrier並沒有睡著，他的手停在Collins的腰上，空間裡的安靜讓他可以感受到對方身體的動靜——Collins那像是小動物受驚一般的微微顫抖，隔著布料傳進手心裡的溫熱體溫都讓Farrier感到興奮——他的手指緩緩在對方的身上畫圈，因此顫抖一下的Collins馬上反應過來，「你還沒睡？」聽見對方的問題，Farrier哼了一聲乾脆湊到Collins的喉間，他用嘴唇蹭著對方的喉結，得了便宜還賣乖地抱怨：「因為你的心跳太大聲了，Collins。」

「才——嗯、」反駁結束在Farrier握住自己胯間的瞬間，Collins下意識夾住腿，但這也同時固定住Farrier的手。

Farrier勾起嘴角一笑，另一手環住Collins的腰、一個翻身讓後者坐在自己身上，他沒讓金髮戀人有時間抗議，Farrier兩手扣著Collins的腰，他從對方的表情中確認坐在身上的人也感受到自己下腹的反應，Farrier衝著那雙藍眼睛瞇眼微笑，「我們有類似的問題，睡覺前一起解決吧？」

掙扎著想要起身的Collins因為Farrier再次隔著睡褲握住自己而顫抖軟下，他靠在Farrier肩膀上，吐出的每一口氣都夾雜著情慾在男人耳邊渲染著；Farrier轉頭看向被自己揉得舒服的Collins，那雙迷濛的漂亮藍眼睛讓他忍不住親了上去。

他們在一個越來越火辣的吻中卸下身上的衣服，Farrier脫掉僅剩的睡褲之後分神打開床頭燈，從旁邊的抽屜裡找到潤滑液，他一手抓著Collins的臀瓣，一手沾著摀熱的潤滑液按上穴口——Collins的身體因為刺激而拱起漂亮的弧度，Farrier透過微弱的暖光欣賞著那泛著粉紅色的身體，他的手從Collins的屁股往上撫摸到對方的胸部，指尖擦過Collins的乳頭時，後者抽氣顫抖著抓上他的手腕，他看見那雙豔紅的嘴吐出求饒，「等等，Farrier......很奇怪。」

「才不奇怪。」Farrier撐起身一把抱住Collins，他的兩根手指還在後穴靠近外面的地方輕輕蹭動，另一手仍舊在對方胸口欺負著挺立敏感的乳尖，Farrier張口含住Collins的嘴唇，他在說話的同時，手指緩緩探進小穴，「這樣可以進到很深的地方，Collins，你會更舒服。」

在準備開口之前，Collins因為前列腺被手指擦過而顫抖著，他挺直身體、腰桿顫抖，雙手緊緊抓著Farrier的背，他想要逃跑，卻在移動時蹭過對方的性器，Collins迷糊地低頭一看——他們倆的陰莖碰在一起，Farrier更在此時一把握住讓他們緊貼彼此，那個畫面讓Collins覺得羞恥，他的耳根燙得都可以冒出蒸氣了，Collins把臉埋在Farrier的頸間，抗議似地輕咬對方的皮膚，但更多的是溢出撒嬌般的呻吟。

Farrier抽出手指的時候Collins還無法適應地低哼，他的屁股被男人抬起來，Farrier往後一靠，握著自己的性器緩緩撐開Collins的穴口，同一時間，Farrier抱著向他撲上的戀人，低頭找到那雙說不出話的嘴舔吻上去。

第一次在這個姿勢下被進入的Collins在Farrier全數頂入時，一陣快意衝上全身，無法解釋的舒服麻癢得讓他忍不住在Farrier的吻中溢出軟綿的哼聲，這讓Farrier更加來勁，他舒適地靠在枕頭上，抓著Collins的腰部退出一些之後再次緩緩頂上，Collins癱軟在懷裡的樣子乖巧得像是一隻被順毛的家貓，Farrier的手從結實的腰部離開之後，仔細撫摸著Collins每一吋肌膚，他把對方摸到顫抖嗚咽，由下往上頂入的力道及速度一次又一次逼出濃烈慾望的哼聲，Farrier喜歡Collins在準備抗議時又無法克制軟下的樣子，從粉紅色轉為桃紅色的乳頭在他眼前晃啊晃，Farrier低頭張口含住好懲罰它的張揚。

「嗚嗯......。」抱住在胸前作亂的Farrier，Collins眷戀胸前溫熱的舔弄，同時想要逃離身下的插入——那太刺激了，Collins在一次又一次無法思考的快感中掙扎著，直到理智完全被慾望操控，Collins握住自己的性器並快速套弄。

額頭抵在Collins的胸前，Farrier用極佳的視野欣賞對方的手活，他就著插入的姿勢翻身把Collins壓進床鋪，不顧對方破碎的哼叫，Farrier抓著Collins白嫩的大腿用力頂進——Collins的脖子揚起，張開的嘴喊不出聲，握著自己的手暫時沒了動作；Farrier沒給Collins太多喘息的時間，他一下子就加快抽插的速度，如往常一樣，蓄意不讓Collins習慣的雜亂節奏讓後者只能抓著床單、嘴裡喊著他的名字。

_Farrier、Farrier、Farrier......。_

Farrier滿足於這些畫面及聲音，在這一刻，他才能確認自己被愛著；Farrier甚至覺得身下任自己擺佈的Collins擁有全部的自己——藍眼裡是自己、紅唇間是自己、身體裡充滿自己——為這一切瘋狂的Farrier在快要高潮之前退出，他還記得自己沒有戴保險套。

看著因為感到空虛而寫滿困惑的藍色雙眼，Farrier壓低身體吻上Collins粗喘著的嘴，他抓著對方的手來到兩人腹間，引導對方握著彼此捋動，他的另一隻手探進Collins還在收縮的身體裡，軟肉濕黏地咬著他的手指，Farrier在對方承受前端的快感時，惡質地按上Collins身體裡的前列腺，一下又一下，戀人被逼出的甜膩聲線讓Farrier開始繃緊身體，Collins抓著他的手臂模糊地求饒，即使如此，那柔軟的甬道仍緊緊纏著他，Farrier在射出精液的同時用力堵住對方的嘴——Collins高潮時快速蠕動的後穴肌肉讓Farrier忍不住回想在對方體內的舒適。

在高潮之間徘徊後，Farrier先回過神，他輕輕抽出手指，每一吋移動都牽扯出Collins的聲音；他一邊吻著還在放空的戀人，一邊把沾在Collins身上的精液推開，那混和了自己與Collins的濁白與原本就白晰的肌膚融為一體，Farrier看著那像是被Collins肌膚吸收一樣的畫面輕輕笑出聲。

Collins在意識到Farrier的動作時，第一秒朝對方的手臂打了一下，「喂！這樣我又要去洗澡了。」

「不然我幫你舔掉？」

「別鬧！Farrier——！」

兩人打鬧一陣，一個沒注意雙雙掉下床鋪，Collins趴在Farrier身上看著對方吃痛的樣子，伸手戳戳Farrier的臉，「活該。」

Farrier抓住對方的手咬了一口，他們在對視五秒之後一起笑了出來。

「說到底，你就是在吃Peter的醋啊。」Collins半側躺在Farrier身邊說。

「我沒有。」Farrier把人撈回身上否認，「我沒吃醋。」

Collins沒好氣地推開對方起身，一面抱怨「我又要再洗一次澡了。」一面走進浴室。

Farrier沒幾秒後起身撬開門鎖，加入再次沐浴的行列。

 

-TBC.

 

可！愛！

不知不覺越寫越多有夠可怕www終於有一種可以關窗的港決惹QWQ

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歐美翁首發印調請往這裡走：https://goo.gl/forms/JTWb1GPZk6zxlQaI3

後來Farrier答應參加Peter的婚禮。

比起最初對Peter的防備，在真的看到Peter與Lillian甜蜜的相處後，Farrier也大方祝福他們——明顯的轉變讓Collins哭笑不得，以前對Peter愛理不理的樣子，跟現在勾著Peter肩膀開玩笑的差別連Mr. Dawson都忍不住問Collins到底發生什麼事。

「Farrier看起來好多了。」在問不出Farrier態度轉變的原因之後，Mr. Dawson轉而與Collins聊起Farrier的狀態，「他的笑容跟我想的一樣溫暖。」

被突如其來的話題弄得有些慌亂，Collins強忍下意識結巴的習慣掩飾莫名的心虛，「呃，對啊，他的同事們幫了很多忙。」

「是嗎，那真是太好了，」

Collins看著長者寫滿“我什麼都知道”表情，覺得臉頰不斷發燙，他無法阻止這個，也只能支支吾吾試圖轉移話題掩飾他與Farrier之間的關係，但Mr. Dawson似乎一點也沒有想要讓他逃跑的樣子。

「我以為這都要歸功於你，孩子。」Mr. Dawson一邊說，一邊衝著Collins眨眨眼，「我想只有你能幫得上他。」

手足無措的Collins只能低著頭任由Mr. Dawson調侃，另一方面，他也為這個重要的長輩的支持感到開心——畢竟，愛上自己的好哥們可不是一件會被每個人都接受的事。

還沒有想到該怎麼回應Mr. Dawson的Collins在答話之前就被闖入的Farrier打斷：「有什麼問題嗎，Mr. Dawson？」

眼前的男人唐突卻自然地打岔，Collins為男人輕佻的語氣皺眉，但Mr. Dawson只是笑了笑，「沒什麼問題，孩子，我正在跟Collins討論你什麼時候該找個女孩成家。」

「Collins還沒搞定他暗戀的女孩，就不該輪到我。」邊說邊搭上Collins的肩膀，Farrier的回答雖然很開放，但語氣充滿防備，對於Farrier這樣的反應，Mr. Dawson露出難得的惡作劇微笑，什麼也沒說，給了Collins一個意味深長的眼神之後轉身走向自己的兒子及媳婦。

「那個老頭在打什麼主意？」Farrier摟著Collins的肩膀，皺眉發問。

「他什麼主意也沒打。」沒好氣地掙脫Farrier的手，Collins向侍者拿了一杯雞尾酒，然後轉頭低聲警告，「不要在外面隨便勾我肩膀。」

聞言，Farrier衝著Collins瞇起眼，他被那通紅的耳朵吸引，在對方察覺之前，Farrier伸手碰了一下那溫暖可愛的耳朵，他在Collins瞪大雙眼的同時咧嘴一笑，「我可沒有碰到你的肩膀。」

Collins被這句話堵得說不出話，瞪著Farrier幾秒之後，他看著男人的笑臉忍不住也勾起微笑，他們就在婚禮現場看著對方吃吃地笑著，Collins忍不住抬腿踢了Farrier一腳，後者機靈一退閃過了，他們打鬧一陣直到侍者前來收走Collins的杯子，Farrier趁機又偷偷碰了一下Collins因為酒精而泛紅的後頸。

 

回到家之後，Collins上一秒還在因為Farrier微醺時的幽默笑鬧，下一秒就被Farrier壓在已經上鎖的門板上，他看著靠近但還沒親上來的男人，被酒精纏繞的思緒沒辦法跟上現實的節奏，Collins聽見自己說出來的每個字都黏在一起，「你沒有要親我嗎？」

然後Farrier就親上來了。

Collins傻呼呼地回應Farrier的吻，深入且令人淪陷的窒息感讓Collins無法控制自己地環住Farrier，他享受被男人掠奪，同時努力讓自己品嚐更多關於Farrier的氣息——他們就像是野獸互相撕咬一樣對彼此索求——Collins扯著Farrier的衣服，同時後者也拆開他的領結及褲頭，感受到男人往自己蹭上的勃起時，Collins忍不住呻吟出來。

Farrier一語不發地轉移陣地，他開始啃咬親吻Collins的脖子、鎖骨及慢慢離開襯衫遮蔽的胸口，在那白晰的肌膚上烙下一個個屬於自己的印記是Farrier在床事間的熱衷，他把Collins壓在門板上，不顧對方嘴裡吐出的黏膩求饒及抗議，Farrier扯下對方的褲子，張口將粉色的肉器含進嘴裡。

意識被酒精綁架，Collins並沒有很醉卻無法掩飾慾望的爆發，他的腿為Farrier的入侵張得更開，胯部往前挺迎合對方的嘴——Farrier的舌頭纏繞他的性器，他的血液因為男人而開始發燙、往陰莖集中，Collins的手搭上Farrier的頭上，隨著男人往自己深入的動作輕輕揪上深棕色的頭髮，Collins靠著門板呻吟，他知道自己可能會被隨時經過走廊的鄰居聽見，但此時這件事使他更加興奮。

沒讓Collins直接在玄關解放，Farrier在Collins的呻吟越來越忘情時抽身，他把Collins的褲子脫掉之後起身，金髮戀人變難得地抱上來——Farrier順勢接住不常出現的擁抱，Collins身上的清新香氣與淡淡的酒味讓Farrier忍不住埋進戀人的頸間中親吻。

他們一邊糾纏彼此親吻，一邊為彼此卸下衣物，Collins的動作難得跟Farrier一樣急切粗暴，他們走過的地方散落著彼此身上的衣服、襪子、皮帶，Farrier把Collins推進床鋪裡之後脫下身上的襯衫，接著趴到對方身上。

漂亮柔軟的金髮散在枕頭上，Farrier接著注視那雙濕潤的藍眼睛，被愛充滿的心臟加快跳動的速度，Farrier低下頭細細親吻著對方泛成淺粉色的身體，在吻上Collins的下腹時抓起對方的腿使其曲起，他在金髮戀人準備要找潤滑液之前張口舔上那漂亮的穴口。

「啊——Farrier、」Collins意料之外的濕軟觸感弄得頭皮發麻，他揚起頭、敏感得腳指捲起來，Farrier在碰觸Collins的腳時注意到這件事，覺得可愛的他伸手輕輕摸著那揪起來的腳趾。

他把對方舔得夠濕了之後用手指碰碰那因為刺激而收縮的小穴，Farrier看著自己的手指被吃進去，他正準備說點什麼就被東西擊中額頭，「搞什麼？」

「你才搞什麼。」顫抖著聲音，Collins的抱怨又軟又脆弱，「好好用潤、潤滑......嗚。」

Farrier才不理他，他熟門熟路勾上Collins的前列腺，用指腹輕輕碾壓，Collins半軟的性器再次充血並溢出前液；Farrier一面親吻著對方的腿根，一面增加手指，他觀察Collins每一秒的表情，對方在沈浸與掙扎之間載浮載沈，Farrier持續擴張的動作一邊往上親吻到Collins胸口，他習慣在靠近心臟的地方印上一個又一個咬痕。

甜蜜的疼痛讓Collins忍不住抓上Farrier的背，他低哼幾聲，然後用膝蓋頂了頂男人的身體，接著用虛浮無力卻充滿情色的氣音表示：「可以了，不要一直用手......。」

在Collins的鼻尖上親吻一口，Farrier順從地抽出手指，他把上頭的體液抹在Collins身上，然後在自己的性器上抹了些潤滑液，準備進入Collins之前，Farrier啞著聲音問：「看一下？」

「什麼？」一頭霧水的Collins還沒消化完Farrier的話，眼神下意識追隨男人的動作——Collins看到自己被Farrier撐開的瞬間倒回床鋪，他用還掛在手臂上的襯衫遮住自己，還沒來得及逃避，被戀人用手指揪住乳尖的刺激令他驚嚇彈起，「Farrier——！」

被點名的黑髮男人咧嘴笑得像個幼稚的男孩，他安撫地親上Collins的嘴，掌心貼上剛剛被自己捏過的乳首，Farrier一面把Collins按進床鋪，身體順勢往前移動、讓自己完全進入Collins體內。這一次Farrier沒有等太久，他用舌頭勾纏著Collins卡在嘴裡的話語，一面在濕軟的軟肉中進出，Collins被操得溢出軟軟的鼻音，雙腿同時情不自禁在Farrier背上交叉扣住男人的身體。

Farrier稍稍拉開距離凝視著Collins的雙眼，後者的眼神失焦，因為接吻喘不過氣而微啟的嘴讓Farrier忍不住又吻了上去，「Collins，我愛你。」

隨著Farrier抽插的速度晃動的Collins皺眉消化著對方的話，在他反應過來時，Farrier正埋在他頸間磨蹭著，Collins碰上Farrier的後腦轉頭親吻對方的耳朵，「肉麻。」

聞言，Farrier噴出笑意，他繼續舔吻著Collins的身體，然後起身抓起對方的大腿開始加快抽送的速度——身下的人像是燙熟的蝦子一樣散著溫熱的粉色，Farrier最喜歡那因為情慾而充血的乳尖，還有貼在腹部、等著被安撫的性器，Farrier空出一隻手碰上Collins的囊袋，後者的呻吟同時拔高，Farrier接著握住Collins跟著自己挺腰的速度幫對方手活——前後同時被刺激的金髮戀人扭著身體想要逃跑，同時沈浸在性愛帶來的歡快，Collins沒多久就在Farrier手裡高潮。

瞬間被快速蠕動的肉穴夾緊的Farrier難得沒忍住，他在Collins高潮後來不及退出，直接射在對方體內。他們倆倒在一起喘息了許久，Farrier在自己退出時一邊摸著Collins的胸膛開口，「等等去洗個澡，我幫你清出來。」

過了三秒，回應Farrier的是平穩的呼吸聲，他起身確認Collins真的睡著之後啞然失笑，先到浴室隨意沖了一下身體，Farrier用溫毛巾幫對方清理腿間，在睡夢中的Collins因為刺激而身體抽動的反應，可愛得Farrier覺得下腹又是一陣騷動，什麼也不能做的他只得趁著清理的時候一邊親吻Collins平時不讓他親的地方——包含腳踝及腳背，同時，他也在靠近下巴及耳朵的地方留下了幾個像是在宣示主權的印子。

Farrier在將一切的事情做完之後，拉開自己的抽屜，從裡面拿出一枚戒指幫Collins戴上。

 

\---

 

帶著一些頭痛及身體痠痛醒來的Collins呻吟著轉頭，他在確認自己的不適是因為Farrier的手臂放在自己胸口上之後，有些不悅地將對方的手往下推到腰上。

掙扎著是否要起床的Collins無意識地抓著自己的手，在某一個瞬間他摸到原本不存在於手指上的東西後停頓幾秒，Collins抬起手、睜開眼確認自己手上的東西——更準確的說，那是一枚套在他無名指上的銀色戒指。

Collins反射性轉頭看向Farrier的同時，後者俯身親上他的嘴，「早安。」

「這個！」Collins有點反應不過來地晃晃自己的手，「這個是——」

「這個是我買給你的戒指。」Farrier湊過去親了下Collins的額頭。他原本以為Collins會不知所措想要跟他爭辯什麼，未料對方推開他下床，這個反應出乎Farrier的意料之外，他也有些緊張地坐起身，朝著門口喊，「Collins？」

後者沒幾秒之後頂著一頭亂髮回來，睡亂的頭髮隨著動作飄動的樣子相當可愛，而更大的驚喜在後頭——Collins將手上的東西遞到Farrier面前，「我也買了。」

接過對方手上的東西後，Farrier挑眉，「一樣的？」

「大概吧。」沒料到他們會有一樣想法的Collins臉頰一陣熱，「你要戴嗎？」

Farrier笑著把手上的戒指塞回Collins手裡，他看著對方幫自己戴上後捧住Collins的臉親上去。

「交換完戒指，新郎就可以親吻新娘了，對吧？」Farrier在放開Collins之後調侃說道。

「你才新娘！」將Farrier推倒在床，Collins坐在對方腰上，瞪了男人幾秒之後忍不住笑意，並低下身、再次親上去。

 

穿透窗簾之間的晨光，就像是Farrier與Collins即將迎接的新生活，他們對彼此的承諾，將開啟生命的另一個新篇章。

 

-Fin.

 

寫完啦!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!自己覺得復古但溫馨wwwwww

印調請往這裡走：https://goo.gl/forms/JTWb1GPZk6zxlQaI3

確定可以在歐美翁上與大家見面了嗚嗚，印調歡迎轉發，只收到4/20喔！

 

 

 


End file.
